In companies, in relation to use of image forming apparatuses, various measures are being taken to reduce wasteful printing or wasteful copying for the purpose of reducing TCO (total cost of ownership). As one of such measures, execution of printing or copying at a relatively low cost mode such as monochrome printing, monochrome copying, etc., is being promoted. Moreover, there are also companies which introduce an information processing system for restricting (for example, restricting color printing, etc.) setting information related to a printing job, a copying job, etc., and for determining a usage status of the image forming apparatus.
For example, Patent document 1 discloses a printing system which includes a function of restricting the number of sheets printed for each user.